


All A Dream

by Lasagnaraviolli223



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Belting, Choking, College, Dominant Kylo Ren, Drinking, Drugs, F/M, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Partying, Poe - Freeform, Rey - Freeform, Slapping, Toys, Violence, finn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 21,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasagnaraviolli223/pseuds/Lasagnaraviolli223
Summary: Kylo Ren Professor AUWhat will happen when regular college student Ophelia Khline gets into a relationship with the new English professor?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. 1

My fist slams onto the snooze button of my alarm clock, shutting it off for good. God that thing is annoying.

My roommate Rey, groans as she rubs her eyes and attempts to sit up. "We need to get more vodka after last night." I chuckled with her adding, "and weed." She flopped down onto her bed with a sigh and turned her head towards me, "You going to class today?"

I change into a less wrinkly shirt before answering, "Yes, I'm failing. One more bad letter grade and I can't go to school here anymore." I was actually really smart, I just didn't want to apply myself in school when I was supposed to.

So like most college kids, Rey and I would get wasted almost every single night and hopefully sleep it off till class. I realized I reeked of weed from Rey and I's smoke sesh with Poe and Finn from last night. I shrugged it off and spritzed some perfume hoping it'll mask some of the scent. I walked into the bathroom and took some Tylenol so my head wouldn't kill me all day, especially after the drinking from last night.

I slipped on my sneakers and grabbed my bag and id badge, pausing once I got to the door, "I'll see you after class okay." I knew Rey wouldn't answer as she had fallen asleep already. I smiled to myself as I walked out the dorm entrance. Luckily Rey and I's room was at the end of the hallway meaning we got a bigger space to ourselves and we weren't next to other students. Doesn't affect us anyways, we'll still smoke if we want.

Rey and I have been friends ever since the second grade. Then, I started living with her during middle school when I ran away from home. I originally lived with my dad since my mom died after she gave birth to me but he's an alcoholic. I was thankful enough that Rey's parents signed papers adding me to their household and the rest became history. Rey and I have been through countless homecoming games together along with dances and high school parties. Luckily her parents were fine with anything that we did as long as we didn't get knocked up or driving home drunk. Rey and I were like two peas in a pod. Some would say we were twins because we knew each other so well which was the truth.

I knew I was probably late to class anyways as I stopped to get some coffee. Doesn't affect me though. As long as I get my assignment from the teacher and get them done, I could care less about sitting in a room and listen to them drone on and on. Today was supposed to be my first day of sophomore year but Rey and I skipped all yesterday to set up our dorms which ended up with Poe and Finn coming over. You can fill in the blanks after that.

My major was in English, I want to become a writer. My dream is to be able to write for the Daily Times in New York City. Rey is majoring in real estate. Once we both finish, we're planning on moving to New York together but hopefully I can score an internship with them and go to New York early.

I order my usual vanilla latte and head in the direction of class. I check my phone which is swallowed by messages which I ignore for now. It's 9:30 and class started at 9 am. Whoops. What can I say, I like being fashionably late.

I check my schedule:

Monday, Wednesday, Friday:

9:00 am Forms of Literature- Mr. Ren Building 2003

11:00 am Integrated Reading and Writing ll- Armitage Hux  
Building 1007

Okay, not a bad schedule considering I only have to take 2 classes. I already know the looks I'm going to get once I walk into class. I'm always the party girl, the one that's down to have fun, the slut. I don't care what people think, they don't know me. They don't know what I've been through to get here.

I approach the door to my first class and reach for the handle. Locked. Of fucking course. I knock on the door and wait for someone to open it.

Originally some really old dude teached Forms of Literature. I heard he had a heart attack and had to leave the job. Let's see how old this guy is. Mr.Ren. I snickered to myself.

I accidentally dropped my schedules down saw as it fell to the ground. I reached down to pick it up and just to my luck the door opened. From the ground I could see polished black dress shoes along with dark khaki slacks. My eyes slowly looked up to his face in which he return he had a stone cold expression.

He was beautiful. Not like an old professor that you were expecting. He looked like he could've been a student. Sharp jawline along with a sharp prominent nose that fit his face. Freckles and moles lining his face. Best of all, his lips. You quickly shook your head as you realized you were staring at him and you went to pick up your paper and stood back up. He was freakishly tall too along with his figure being massive. I wonder what his workout routine consists of. Stop that! You quickly was able to rid your thoughts.

You catches him wrinkling his nose as his eyes took you in. Shit. The weed. "Take a seat Ms." "And for future reference, class starts at 9, not at the time you want to show up." You grumbled a yes and went to sit in the middle at the end. You could hear students chuckle at what he said as you say down. You meekly muttered a thank you to the person who handed you a paper, but you pretty much dozed off during the lesson after that.

"Alright everyone, class dismissed."

You shoved your paper into your backpack and started making your way towards the door.

"Stay back Ms. I'd like to have a word with you."

I am so fucked.


	2. Chapter 2

Kylo gets handsy and not in the good way⚠️

Oh shit. oh shit. oh fucking shit.

"Sit down." I decided to follow his instructions scared of what might happen if I didn't. You could feel your cheeks heat up as you felt his piercing stare.

"What is your name?"

"Ophelia." I mumbled. "I'm sorry I couldn't hear you." He went to lean in front of his desk, his large arms crossed in front of him. You felt like you were being scolded like a child, it was embarrassing.

"Ophelia." I said, speaking a little louder but still not meeting his gaze.

"Well Ophelia, you've broken many rules today and only on your second day. Must I list them out or can you tell me?"

I didn't answer. "Very well then." I could hear footsteps coming near me and then I saw his familiar dress shoes in my line of vision. I didn't have time to react as I felt a firm hand latch onto my jaw in a very uncomfortable way. My eyes met his blazing black ones and I struggled in his grip causing him to grip harder. I whimpered in pain.

"First you come late to class, then you reek of weed and liquor." I felt tears start to roll down my burning red face. He lifts a finger to brush a stray hair away from my face and I flinch. "And finally, you decided to doze off during my class." He let's go of my jaw and stalks back to leaning against the front of his desk.

"I don't understand. You are a smart girl Ophelia with great potential. I've seen your past writing. If you would just apply yourself in your classes." You lifted your gaze and saw him sighing and pinching his temple.

"Why do you continue to make bad choices and waste your talents?" I decided not to answer and turn my head away. "No, look over here. Answer me Ophelia."

You lifted your gaze to him. His arms we're still crossed. "I don't know."

"You don't know?" I just wanted this to be over with. "Alright, you are dismissed."

Just as I was about to open the door he said, "Think about it."

—————————

I decided to skip Hux's class after my encounter with Mr. Ren. What the fuck was his problem?

You were lucky that you kept sunglasses in your bag which you used to cover your eyes as you knew that your eyes we're red and swollen. Your jaw felt tender too, Ren had a vicing grip.

You were thankful that Rey was gone and you peeled off your clothes and stood under the shower head. The scolding water did little to relax you're muscles, this morning with Ren replaying over and over in your head. At least you could cry without anyone hearing you. The water from the shower head masking the tears on your face.

———————

Once you shampooed and conditioned, you stepped out of the shower in a towel wiping down the fogged up mirror. Your jaw was painted in bruises the color of yellow and purple. Motherfucker.

You changed into sweats and curled up in your bed, awaiting the arrival of Rey.

—————————

"Wake up sleepy head!" You groggily sat up in bed and rubbed your eyes. "Hey Rey."

"The boys are here!" Rey said from the bathroom.

You turned and saw Finn and Poe sitting on Rey's bed. "Hey guys." "Hey Op-. What the fuck happened to your face?" Finn looked up from his phone, a horrid expression reaching his face once he saw what Poe was talking about.

"Ran into a pole." "A pole?" Poe and Finn said together. "Yeah like a lamp pole." You shrugged as it was no big deal that you're English teacher practically put his hands on you and made you feel like a toddler.

Finn already went back to look on his phone while you saw Poe still look at you with an incredulous look on his face. "A pole huh."

You ignored Poe's comment as you fished out your phone from your night side table.

You were scrolling through your messages along with your Instagram feed seeing the same post about a party happening on campus tonight. "Omg Ophelia! What happened to your face?" Rey ran up to me and started touching it as I swatted her hands away. "I ran into a pole I'm fine." You heard the boys snicker at your response and you shot them a glare which they pretended not to see as they pointed at a plant near Rey's bed. "Hey where'd you get that plant Rey." I continued to glare at them, "You two are so funny."

I clapped my hands together to get everyone's attention, "Okay back to more pressing matters." I held my phone up to them.

"Party tonight. Who's in?"

—————————

"Why did you tell me to where this?" Rey said.

"Oh shut up." Poe said. "You look good."

The party was being held at one of those frat houses on campus. Sometimes we were lucky enough that we weren't caught by campus police. As we were stepping into the front door, immediately people were wasted, passed out, or high.

Rey and I lost track of Poe and Finn immediately. "Just leave them." I told her.

Instead, I led Rey into the kitchen towards the drinks. Various liquor along with plastic cups littered the table. I spotted vodka and started pouring some for Rey and I.

"A toast." Rey said. I chuckled, "To what?" Rey shrugged, "To being close to almost sisters and college."

We clinked our cups together, "I'll drink to that any day."

———————-

The night was filled with drinking and dancing. Rey and I stuck together throughout the party as we always did. As Rey and I made our third trip to the kitchen for drinks, we heard people running.

"Shit that must be campus police." Luckily Rey and I weren't too drunk out of our minds that we were able to grasp what was happening.

Instead of going out the front door, we all know to go through the backyard and hop the fence as the house is behind our dorm complex. We see others doing the same as, others falling not so gracefully. Rey and I did gymnastics when we we're kids so hopping fences without falling was usual for us.

We made a beeline until we reached our door and I flopped on my bed. Running from campus police really gets you exhausted let me tell you that much. No later did we hear a knock on our door.

It was Poe and Finn holding a bag of weed in his hand, "Who's ready to get fucked up."

This night is about to get 100x more amazing.


	3. Chapter 3

I immediately looked up, "So that's where you two disappeared to during the party."

All of us went to go sit down on the couch near the windowsill while Rey went and sat on her bed. "Good going boys."

————————-

The night went on as we passed the bong back and fourth. I was on cloud 9, but I still went on to light the lighter to feel that familiar warmth the weed would give me. Rey passed out on her bed, next to her a vodka bottle. Poe and Finn left earlier after having their fair share of a smoke.

I needed some air, no I wanted some air. I pulled on my hoodie and grabbed my cigarette pack and lighter. I didn't want to wake Rey up so I quietly shut our dorm room door.

I'm glad I decided to wear my hoodie, the wind chilling me to a bone. I sparked the flame off my lighter and soon after inhaled the cigarette smoke and blowing it out watching it being masked by the coldness outside.

"You really shouldn't smoke you know."

I nearly jumped out of my own skin at the sound of a voice this late at night. I turned to see who it was and my eyes went wide when I saw that it was Mr. Ren.

I scoffed, "And why is that." I could hear his footsteps coming closer. He was so warm, I could practically feel his body warmth radiating off of him. I catch him looking at me out of peripherals as he answered.

"Because it's bad for you." Suddenly his hand which were enclosed in a black leather glove, reached out and pulled the cigarette from my fingers. I sighed loudly as I watched him throw it onto the floor and his foot stepping over it.

"I'm doing you a favor. Smoking is bad habit to get into. Especially for a young lady like yourself."

God he sounded like an over bearing protective father. I rolled my eyes. "I paid for those you know." I said with my clenched jaw.

Mr. Ren's piecing gaze was on mine again and I shifted from one foot to the other. "Let me see your jaw." That was the las thing you wanted to do actually. Maybe taking a walk was a mistake.

"I'm fine." I said as I was turning to walk away but a hand grasped my arm. Not again.

"I said let me see." I went back to stand next to him and he dropped his hand from my arm.

My eyes were trained on the floor as I shivered when he moved some of my hair behind my ears. His leather glove stroking my cheek so subtlety that I didn't know if he did it on purpose or accidentally. "Raise your chin."

I lifted my chin a little and felt his hands caressing my skin, constantly smoothing over my skin. I let out a quivering breath as my eyes cut to his face. He seemed concentrated on what he was doing, whatever that was. I felt a jabbing pain as he pressed down a little.

"Does it hurt?" "No" he cocked his eyebrow at me. "You are a terrible liar.

"I'm fine." I let out a huff. I turn my face away and turn to walk back to my dorm room. I was tired of this walk. It was a bad idea.

I was abruptly pulled back again as an arm went around my waist and I was chest to chest with Mr. Ren. I felt my breath catch in my throat. "You don't get to run. Especially from me."

Even though it was cold out, my body was as hot as a sauna. "What are you doing?" I croaked out. My hands merely laid flat on his chest as I had no other option of where to put them. I could feel the warmth coming off of him onto my hands. It was soothing in a way.

He tugged at my hair from the back, causing my neck to become more exposed to him. What the fuck is going on?

You could feel Mr.Rens mouth gently scraping over your neck. You whined in response as his grip around your waist tightened slightly. "So needy aren't we." You could hear him chuckle.

His lips traveled over your neck not making full contact until they reached your jaw. You were in total awe when he started peppering light kisses on your bruises causing you to melt onto his touch, your legs turning into jelly. Thankfully Mr. Ren's grip caused you to not fall as you were still pressed against him.

You felt disgusted that you wanted his lips against yours. "I am going to make you into my perfect angel." You we're ready to combust then and there.

You whined when you felt him pull his warm lips away from you. You fisted your hands into his shirt wanting to pull him back. He looked down and grasped onto your wrists, "None of that."

You dropped them in disappointment. You wish it would've gone further, why didn't he kiss you? You could feel the burning heat remaining in between your legs. If only he cou-. No, stop thinking about that.

You shook your head to rid of your thoughts. You didn't even notice that he was brushing his fingers against your bottom lip. You reached up to touch his hands that were on your lips. "Hands at your side." You grumbled in protest but quickly shut your mouth once you saw the glare he was giving you.

Ren continued tracing your lips, pulling your bottom lip down exposing your teeth. He went on tracing around your cheeks. His leather glove constantly sending tingles through your body. He dropped his hand from your face and pushed back a strand of hair and pulled you close again.

"See you next week." He placed a kiss atop your head and walked away. What the actual fuck just happened. Maybe if I pinch myself I'll wake up.

—————

You stumbled into your dorm room, dazed by your encounter with Ren at such a late hour.

Rey's voice startled you, "Hey, where you been?"

"I needed to get some air." Rey nodded clearly clueless to what had actually happened.

You almost didn't believe it either.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter warning: Masturbation. Please don't read if it makes you uncomfortable.

The next morning was a blur. Your dream consisted of the flashback of Mr.Ren's words from that night.

"My perfect angel."

As you were standing under the hot shower, your fingers brushed against your bottom lip. Your eyes closed as you were remembering when Ren's finger was tracing over them. You shivered even though you were under hot water. You couldn't shake the feeling of how Mr.Ren had affected you.

————

You stepped out of the shower changing into a hoodie and leggings and plopped onto your bed grabbing your laptop.

Missing already two classes with Hux resulted in an email that he had sent you, along with the assignments that were due next week.

I guess this is what I'll be doing all day. You sighed.

———-

1 3 page essay and a poetry assignment later you were finally finished with Hux's work and you were relieved once you pressed the final submit button on your assignments.

Once you shut your laptop and put it away under your desk, your phone rang.

Your frowned once you saw that the caller ID was 'Unknown' but decided to pick it up anyways.

"Hello?"

"Hi Angel."

Your breath caught in your throat, your eyes wide. How the fuck did he get my number?

"How did you get this number?"

"That's none of you're concerned. Just be glad I have it now."

You scowled at his words clearly not enjoying how this phone call was going.

"Now, you are going to go into your bathroom and lock the door. You are going to pull down your pretty little panties and rub your fingers on your cunt. I want to hear everything. All your sweet moans and gasps."

I could feel my face burning up. Did I really want to do this? He's my teacher for cripes sake!

"Now Angel. I don't have all day you know. You either agree or I will hang up and there will be consequences next time you come to class."

"C-consequences?"

"I am not repeating myself."

Shit! What to do what to do. Either way I loose.

You pressed the phone on mute and screamed in frustration into your pillow. Once you were finished you grabbed a hair tie due to your long hair clinging to your forehead. You went to the bathroom and shut the door, locking it. You went towards your mirror and splashed some cold water onto your face.

"I can do this. I can do this"

Yeah, keep telling yourself that. Quiet self conscious!

You sat on the toilet and spread your legs, pulling your panties down. You bit your lip as you unmuted the button where Ren was on the other side of.

Your fingers very timidly brushed across your aching cunt and you let out a quiet gasp.

"That's it. Now do what I told you, and no hanging up."

You weren't really one for masturbation, your previous boyfriends in the past did enough to satisfy you. You didn't want to figure out what Ren's consequence would be and you weren't willing to stick around either.

You put the phone on the counter next to you while you slowly inched 1 finger in, using your other hand to have 1 finger circle around your clit. The feeling was phenomenal and you were becoming a little less quiet but still not loud where the other students in the dorms would figure out what you were doing.

You could hear Ren on the other side grunting. Your face felt hot and your stomach filled with butterflies at the thought of him touching himself towards you touching yourself. The sign of you about to cum was evident in the fact of how hard your toes were curled.

"You don't get to cum unless I say so."

You're stomach sank.

"Please can I."

"Can you what?"

"Can I c-"

"Ophelia!"

Shit. Shit. Rey.

Pure panic in your voice, "I'm in the bathroom give me a second."

You were slightly panicking on what to do knowing the outcomes won't be great.

The sudden panic caused your orgasm to be forgotten and you quickly wiped yourself and pretended to flush the toilet and made your way to the sink.

Ren was not going to be happy but you couldn't tell Rey not to come into her own room.

You turned the volume down on your phone to risk suspicion.

"Ophelia if you hang up this phone, so he-"

You hung up. There wasn't anything else to do.

"Hey Rey! How was class? Oh my day was fine thank you for asking, I was just on the phone WITH MY PROFESSOR WHILE ASKING HIM TO LET ME CUM. But other than that it was great."

I quickly splashed cold water onto my face and adjusted myself before my phone pinged.

"You're going to regret that."

I felt my stomach drop but quickly pushed it down as I went to see my roommate.

Rey turned after shutting her laptop down and smiled at me.

Her smile turned to concern, "Hey are you okay? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

You're telling me.

I shook my head furiously.

"No I'm great actually. I'm happy to see you actually. Boring day."

She hit me playfully and scoffed. "Same here."

I watched her walk into her closet and pull out a tight black dress.

"Because we're going to a party tonight!"


	5. Chapter 5

Mostly Rey and I try to stick around with each other when we go to parties but one boy caught her eye and I was left alone.

Finn and Poe couldn't make it this time due to "studying conflicts." Usually meaning they go out and buy more weed and decided to share amongst themselves instead of smoking with Rey and I. As annoying as it is, they are the ones that supply us with it so I get them wanting a break.

I kept finding myself at the drinks table trying to get my hands on whatever I could get. I didn't care about tonight, I'll figure it out in the morning.

I felt a sense of euphoria as I made my way to the dance floor while music was pumping through my veins and occasionally siping my drink. I think I was probably on my 4th cup of some vodka mixed with cranberry juice. It was delicious and I knew it was working the second my head started pounding along with my ears sometimes ringing.

I was getting sweaty so I decided to make my way into the backyard to cool off where I was greeted with the smell of tobacco in the air.

I managed to get a couple hits out of a joint from some guy. He was very tall and had a good build so he was probably a part of the frat. Most of the elite parties take place at frat houses. He was definitely an eye looker but wasn't my type. My thoughts were interrupted when I saw a girl walk up to him and wrap her arms around him.

Typical. Would've been a good hookup too. The joint combined with how much I drank tonight caused me to stumble and the heels I was wearing were not doing me any favors. Damn it. Why did I take Rey's advice again?

My ears went alert when I heard screaming and the sound of rustling and footsteps. "CAMPUS POLICE IS HERE." Shit shit shit. Where the fuck is Rey?

I squinted my eyes everywhere to try and locate her in the crowd but all I could see were circles in my vision and no clear faces. I had to make my way out of here whether it was with or without her. Too many people were going out the back door that I would be caught before getting to my dorm.

I stumbled my way up the stairs and found an empty room with a window. Jackpot.

I opened the window and stuck my head out but I didn't see anything so I decided now would be a good time as any. I wasn't worried about falling. However, I started to doubt my situation as I was nearly hanging off the roof.

For someone who drank a lot, I sure didn't show it as I finally reached the ground. I decided to dust myself off but I should've waited and done that later and gotten to my dorm but instead a bright light shined on me.

"YOU THERE. Turn around and face me."

I was so busted.

——————————

Now I was spending my night in an office with campus police so that I could "sober up."

I felt like a toddler. Gosh I wonder what Rey's doing now. Probably getting railed by that douche she met. I sighed. My vision was still slightly blurry but my head was a different story. My head would never stop pounding and I had to resist the urge to vomit or they would never let me out of this stupid office. The man who took me in was glued to his computer playing solitaire while I was told to sit in his office and do nothing. How was I the only person who got caught? For fucks sake.

I saw the man get up and walk towards the door that was covered with one of those blinds you put on the window and I nearly had a heart attack once I saw who was at the end of the door.

It was him. Mr. Ren. My fucking English teacher. What the fuck is he doing here? Why is here? How did he know I was here? All these questions were swirling through my mind as I felt a hand grasp my arm and I quickly looked up to see the security guard try and get my attention.

I blinked up at him, my mouth open. "You're free to go." He gave me a pointed look before adding, "don't let me catch you again." I finally had the decency to close my mouth and I nodded at him.

I heard him sigh and shake his head, "kids these days and there parties." was the last thing I heard as I stepped out of his office into the cold hallway, my heels clanking on the cold tiled floor.

If Mr. Ren wasn't seething from before he definitely is now but was controlling it. For now. I didn't speak or look at him but I could feel his burning gaze. I kept my eyes trained on the floor in front me, but like the idiot I am, I almost tripped.

I felt Ren's hands on my arms steadying me and my cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "Would you be fucking careful?"

I decided not to respond and I kept walking and pushed the door to the outside but didn't bother leaving it open for him.

I kept walking and figured Ren left and he'd chew me out in class but I was dead wrong. I felt a hand forcefully tug at my arm. It felt like he was trying to rip it out of my socket and I yelped in pain. Ren had his fingers wrapped around my jaw. My bruises haven't even healed from last time he's done this. This is just great.

"When I speak to you, you answer me" this was just so embarrassing that I couldn't look at him in his eyes until I felt his fingers go even harder into my jaw and I whimpered again.

"You're going to listen to me." I tried focusing on him but then he started to get blurry and lights blurred around me and my head was ponding and my ears started ringing and I somehow said the word dizzy before I crashed onto something hard and my vision turned black.


	6. Chapter 6

⚠️choking, slapping, sex⚠️ do not read if you are uncomfortable with any of these topics.

I felt scared when I woke up. I was in a new surrounding that I was unfamiliar with. I was still in my same clothes as last night, my dress just slightly ridden up and my heels have been discarded on the floor.

I groaned in pain as I felt an oncoming headache due to how much I drank last night.

The bedside table next to me contained an Advil pill and some water to swallow it with which I silently praised. The room was very organized and clean. I wondered if he designed the whole room himself. I've never been in such a modern fancy room like this one, I couldn't imagine what the rest of his house looked like.

White silk sheets spread the bed and a black head board accustomed it. All white bedside table but only back paint where the drawer compartment was and white diamond knobs. The walls were filled with pictures of the architecture of buildings and skyscrapers. The pictures took up more than half of the space on the wall. There was a window on the right side of the bed with a white curtain covering it. Next to the window was a black and white striped dresser with the same diamond knobs. Various plants were decorated in the room along with many books and magazines scattered here and there.

After I took the Advil, I had the urge to pee. The bathroom was even nicer. White tile on the floor and black walls. A double sink along with a gorgeous mirror that looked to be antique and a shower with an even bigger shower head I had ever seen. White with black marble tiles lined the shower.

I definitely felt a little sticky from the night before but I had no other clothes to wear. I guess we'll cross that bridge once we take it.

———————-

The shower was one of the most relaxing showers I have ever taken and I stepped out as fresh as ever. I wrapped one towel around my hair and the other tightly around my body and stepped out of the bathroom only to find a surprise on the other side.

He sat on the bed as if he was deep in thought but when I opened the door his head immediately picked up.

"Ophelia."

There was no vent underneath me but I shivered once he said my name.

"How are you feeling?"

I offered a meek smile in return, "I'm doing better." He didn't answer me immediately so I looked at floor as if there was anything interesting then looking at his face.

"I don't have any other clothes to change into."

The second he got off the bed my heart started to hammer in my chest and my breath quickened. He started walking towards me while I walked backwards right into the bathroom door. I cursed myself for shutting that door instead of leaving it open so that I could hide.

He was in front of my face the next second and I swear even I could hear my heart beating out of my chest. I saw him lift up his hand and I closed my eyes but let out a quivering breath as he caressed my cheek.

"You've been a bad girl Ophelia, what should I do with you?"

I was too lost in the moment and I didn't want to answer him. This was so wrong but did I want to be the one to say it?

He kept caressing my cheek and then slowly his hand moved down to my neck and he squeezed it gentley but definitely in an authoritative manner.

"Tell me Ophelia, do you want the pleasure or pain first?"

"Pleasure." I whispered. This is so wrong. This is so wrong. This is so wrong.

I heard him let out a chuckle and he let go of my neck and I opened my eyes to find him looking at my towel covering my body, his jaw clenched.

"Remove everything and bend over the bed."

Apparently I wasn't doing it fast enough because he added a now in a not so kind tone.

I bent over the bed like he told me to but I didn't feel as embarrassed. Human bodies are supposed to be beautiful so why would I think I'm not. I had decent boobs and a decent ass so I wasn't really ashamed about my assets.

It felt like time kept ticking by until I felt the harsh slap of leather against my backside causing me to arch my back off the bed. I felt Ren's hand push my back down again and his hand stayed there.

"Now why would I give you the pleasure first? After what you've been pulling. You're lucky I'm going easy on you. If you move again, I'll be forced to start over. We wouldn't want that would we?"

"No." I squeaked.

The harsh slap bit my skin and I let out a groan.

"No what."

"No sir."

"Good girl. I'm going to hit you ten times, but those two don't count so I'll be starting over."

How was this going easy on me? I'd hate to see what he'd do if I got him upset.

After the third stroke my yells got louder and louder and I felt tears streaming down my face and my ass burning like a fireplace. I did all I could to make sure I wouldn't move so I would have to bear the wrath of his belt.

"The pain is over Ophelia, you did a good job not moving for me."

I was slightly out of it recovering from what just happened so I only nodded hoping that he could see it.

I heard the unzipping of pants, "I'm going to fuck you hard."

I groaned when I felt him push his length in and boy was he not lying when he said he was going to fuck me hard because it definitely was and I was going to be sore later on. Not to mention my ass that will be bruised for days.

I groaned and fisted the sheets as he relentlessly slammed into me and I felt myself getting higher and higher. I felt his hands grab a fist load of my hair bringing my head up, "Cum for me Ophelia."

And I did just that, I felt him pull out and something warm hit my back but I was too tired to do anything or react to it. "Wait here I will clean you up."

As if I could go anywhere.

I heard footsteps come back into the room and felt a warm towel wipe at my back. I felt the loneliness once the warm towel was gone but was instead swept into his arms and placed gently on the bed on my side and thankfully not my ass. I could feel him next to me and I inched closer until my head laid on his thigh.

His body heat was immaculate and it didn't help matters that he kept stroking my hair and running it between his fingers.

I couldn't hear what he was saying to me as I fell asleep once more.


	7. Chapter 7

slapping⚠️

I woke up feeling well rested and warm. I frowned that Kylo must've left once I fell asleep. Oh well.

A black shirt replaced my bare body, it smelled of him. I smiled to myself.

The room was dark and I glanced at the clock and saw that it read 6:30 pm. Did I really sleep the whole day?

I got out of the bed and almost fell, bracing myself by using the bed. Ren really knew what he was doing. I made my way towards the bathroom and splashed some cold water over my face and briefly ran my fingers through my hair in attempt to make it appear more neater and not as though I had gotten railed by my English professor.

The smell of chicken flooded my nose and my feet had a mind of it's own as I made my way towards the delicious smell.

I found myself in a hallway. The hallway was littered with various newspaper articles about him along with his rewards. What caught my eye were these beautiful photos. I wonder if he took these?

I made my way through hallway looking through all the doors, bathroom here and an office there. Until I came upon one bedroom, I opened it and quickly realized it could've been Kylo's. I quickly shut it quietly not wanting to snoop. Why did he leave me in the guest room and not his room?

After I shut the door I made my way through the hallway into the grand foyer which was his living room. I spotted Kylo from the kitchen straight ahead. He was hunched over the stove with a dish towel over his shoulder. He was dressed in a white button down and black pants.

His living room was equally as beautiful, this whole house was just amazing in design. Black leather sofa along with a sleek white console table also littered with magazines and more newspapers. A large TV set on his wall with a large deer head above it. He enjoys hunting? I spotted the sliding doors that led to his patio and next to the doors was a bookshelf.

I finally peel myself away way from looking at his beautiful living room and instead to the kitchen. I definitely needed some food.

Ren turned around with a pan in his hand, sweat building above his brow. His eyes raked down my body before coming back to my face and he let out a brief toothy grin, "Good you're awake."

You sat on one of the bar stools before you answered him, "How could I with this smell going around." You gestured to the smoke coming from the pan.

——————-

After having a plate of delicious chicken smothered in a buttery garlic sauce paired with rice and having a glass filled with an appropriate amount of vodka, (from his permission of course. Eye roll.) you were now well fed.

"Where'd you learn how to cook like that?"

He let out a sigh, "My mother."

"Oh. Well, it was delicious. Thank you."

"You're most welcome Ophelia."

There goes him saying my name again. I shivered a little. Just as I was about to take a sip of my drink, I saw him give me a pointed look out of the corner of my eye and I set my drink down instead.

Ren pushed his plate aside and grabbed my hand, "Come."

He took me to the leather couch where I sat next to him. "If we want this continue, I need you to sign some documents for me."

"What like a contract?"

He nodded his head and my heart sank a little.

The idea of a paper that holds together this very relationship seems silly to me and not needed. Why do we need a contract to tell us what we have when we could go without it?

"Ophelia. Tell me what's bothering you."

Damn he's good at this.

"I-" I didn't know what to say actually.

"It's nothing, forget it."

That was my first mistake.

Ren pulled me across his lap so fast I didn't know what was happening until I felt a stinging sensation.

He pulled my hair into his fist to get me to look up at him, "I will not take nothing for an answer Ophelia. This lifestyle requires communication in both ends so if I ask you a question-"

He lands a hard slap on my poor bottom and I let out a yelp. "- I expect you to answer me."

He lets go of my hair and pushes my head back down and proceeds to spank me until he reaches ten (yes I counted), my yelps continuing in between each slap.

Finally he pulls me back up from his lap and sets me back down onto the couch and I let out a hiss as my ass touches the leather.

He runs a finger through his hair and then looks back up at me, "Now what is the matter Ophelia?"

I link my fingers together in an attempt to distract myself, "I just don't like how a paper can truly define what this will be like. You didn't need me to sign anything when you whipped me." Even though I enjoyed it.

I feel his finger tipping my chin up, "The contract is for your safety. Plus it'll give you an outline of what it will be like with me." I could tell he was still noticing the apprehension in my face. He takes my hands into his, "Tell you what, I'll give you the contract to look over, and next time I see you in class we talk."

I nodded my head which landed me a gentle slap on my face, "I need words."

"Yes that's fine."

He let out a brief smile before standing up and peering down at me, "Get your things ready, I'll take you home." With that he walked out of the living room and into the kitchen. Probably doing the dishes.

———————

It was only a ten minute drive from his house to campus when he pulled up into the parking lot and put the car in park. I heard him shuffle before handing me a manilla envelope. "Read it carefully and write down any questions or concerns you have."

I take the envelope from him and hold it in both of my hands, "Thank you. For everything I mean, the meal and my hangover." Ren and I both let out a chuckle.

I feel his hand go towards the side of my face and turn it to where I was looking straight at him. He claims my mouth with such ferocity as it I'll disappear in the next minute. I struggle to keep up with his tongue and he pulls back while I'm left breathless.

"I'll see you in class Ms-"

"Khline. My last name is Khline."

He tucks a stray piece of hair back behind my ear, "I'll see you on Monday."

I step out of his car into the chilly tonight and walk towards my dorm as I hear the zoom of his car fade further away. I walk all the way down to my dorm room and surprise surprise, Rey left it unlocked. Again. She never locks the door.

Once I step foot Rey almost tackles me to the ground.

"What the heck happened to you last night?! I get no calls or text! I thought you were dead!"

I let out a long sigh as I flop onto my bed not bother to take off my outfit or heels, "It's a long story."


	8. Chapter 8

I recommend Waiting Game- BANKS

I'll spare you the details of Ren's "Sex contract."

I didn't want to read it nor did I want to think about it. It was a stupid piece of paper. The stupid X on the end of it for me to sign just kept haunting the back of mind as if I was signing my life away, like I was selling my soul to the devil.

So I did what every average college student would do, not read it and push it away so the problem would disappear. Maybe not my smartest move but I really didn't care.

What didn't help matters is the text I received at noon:

"Have you read through the contract yet?"

Ugh. Luckily I didn't open the message which would lead to the read receipt being turned on but I saw the message pop up on dashboard. I was shocked at first and angry that Ren cared about a stupid piece of paper with my name on it. However, I did want to continue seeing him even though what we were doing was completely illegal and immoral. Once again, I don't care.

Even though no one had classes, I wasn't really in the mood to go party. I didn't want to risk another pick me up from Ren, or worse, a punishment. I feel like a child scared of the big bad wolf. It's ridiculous. It was like I was scared of Ren.

——————

"C'mon Ophelia! You never miss a party!"

I stayed put in my position on the bed, groaning while Rey was trying to pull my leg so I would fall.

"I don't feel like it today, go without me."

I felt a shift on my bed and my legs being pushed in the other direction.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done to Ophelia?"

I laughed while Rey made her attempt at sad puppy eyes, which spoiler alert, never works on me.

"I'm just tired okay. Go on without me, I promise next party I'll be there."

Rey groaned and pushed off of my bed.

I leaned up on elbows as she was slipping her jean jacket over her black silk dress. I saw her walk towards the door and opened it, but she turned her head and gazed at me pointing a finger.

"Next party you're going."

I nodded my head at her and let my head fall against my pillow and I heard the door shut.

————-

Rey

"So you're telling me, Ophelia was tired?"

I turned towards Poe and Finn and shrugged my shoulders letting a sigh escape.

"Something is going on with that girl, I just know it. I mean, she's practically my sister almost. I know when things are going on."

"So you're a psychic now? I thought you were majoring in real estate."

I smacked Finn's arm lightly but of course him being dramatic, pretended to stumble and almost fall.

"I'm going to figure it out okay!"

I heard Poe snicker, "Yeah good luck with that."

I shot him a glare as we were walking up the steps of the house.

——————

Ophelia

I laid in bed, curiosity killing me. I wonder what he's doing right now. No! You don't care.

You're right self conscious, I don't care.

Except a part of me did. Ren was different then all the other guys I was with. His demeanor, just the way he looked or carried himself was intimidating. Even when we had sex he was in control the whole time, never gentle. I've never experienced something like that before. I wasn't sure whether I liked it or wanted nothing to do with him, he just kept weaseling his way into my mind. But why out of everyone, he chose me? Especially a student, it's like he was just asking for trouble or for us to get caught.

Reluctantly, I reach over my desk to grab the paper stack that Ren gave me, also grabbing my laptop.

My eyes skim over the contract to find two bolder words: Dominant & Submissive.

I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck stick up. This whole new world that Ren introduced me to makes me have a queasy feeling in my stomach that I couldn't shake. I don't like the feeling of being completely lost in the dark.

I type those two words into the google search engine and immediately I slap down the screen. My heart was racing, clearly this is not what he has in mind? Right???? Someone agree with me here!!!!!

After almost having a heart attack, I opened my laptop back up again. Various pictures littered my screen. Women with collars, or getting whipped. Some pictures of them being pulled by rope and the man standing in front. Other women on their knees with their heads down and a man looming over them with a bundle of rope in their hand or some type of device.

It was all too much. I deleted my history and put my laptop screen down. I needed to do something to get my mind off of this horrid fantasy Ren saw in me. I quickly took the papers and shoved them back into the envelope.

———

I stood in the shower with my mind racing a hundred miles a minute. Now I had another thing embedded into my mind. Just great. This is fucking fantastic. I had class tomorrow with him too. I can never catch a fucking break can I?

I couldn't go out and tell on him either, both of us would get seriously reprimanded and I would just be known as the girl that fucked her professor. I was not telling Rey or anyone. I can handle this shit by myself. Hopefully.

This shower wasn't helping me relax my muscles at all and I groaned in frustration. Why the hell is nothing going right? I should've just drank my problems away with Rey and smoked some weed.

What the actual fuck am I going to do?


	9. Chapter 9

I must've passed out after showering last night because I didn't hear Rey's clumsy ass come into the room.

Instead I was greeted by a loud alarm.... and Rey's groans.

I quickly run a brush through my hair and put on some sweatpants and throw a hoodie on and throw my slides on out of laziness.

I say a quick goodbye to Rey while I grab my backpack and ID.

—————-

I start getting more anxious as I'm walking towards his classroom. Maybe he called in sick? Or maybe he quit being our professor. Or may-

"Good morning Ophelia." Ah shit.

I look at him and muster up a smile, "Good morning" and then I rush to go sit down, not wanting him to see the slight blush that has managed to creep up onto my face.

After everyone gets in their seat, Ren claps his hand together.

"Good morning everyone. Today we will be discussing the history of English literature just as a preface and the different qualities writing presents. I'm doing this background lesson to refresh your minds but next time we meet we will go more in depth of how literature was applied. I hope you will all be taking notes for future references as this will all be included in the final, so take your notes carefully."

"If you find that the poets of the Anglo−Saxon 'Beowulf' have given a clear and interesting picture of the life of our barbarous ancestors of the sixth or seventh century A. D., you should not blame them for a lack of the finer elements of feeling and expression which after a thousand years of civilization distinguish such delicate spirits as Keats and Tennyson."

I watch his careful strides he takes in the center of the room. I watch the way he moves his hands while he's talking, he seems so engrossed by every word that he says.

"It is often important to consider also whether the author's personal method is objective, which means that he presents life and character without bias; or subjective, coloring his work with his personal tastes, feelings and impressions. Subjectivity may be a falsifying influence, but it may also be an important virtue, adding intimacy, charm, or force."

"Further, one may ask whether the author has a deliberately formed theory of life; and if so how it shows itself, and, of course, how sound it is."

"Another main question in judging any book concerns the union which it shows: of the Intellectual faculty, that which enables the author to understand and control his material and present it with directness and clearness; and of the Emotion, which gives warmth, enthusiasm, and appealing human power. The relative proportions of these two faculties vary greatly in books of different sorts."

"Exposition cannot as a rule be permeated with so much emotion as narration or, certainly, as lyric poetry. In a great book the relation of the two faculties will of course properly correspond to form and spirit. Largely a matter of Emotion is the Personal Sympathy of the author for his characters, while Intellect has a large share in Dramatic Sympathy, whereby the author enters truly into the situations and feelings of any character, whether he personally likes him or not."

"Largely made up of Emotion are: true Sentiment, which is fine feeling of any sort, and which should not degenerate into Sentimentalism; Humor, the instinctive sense for that which is amusing; and the sense for Pathos. Pathos differs from Tragedy in that is the suffering of persons who are able to struggle against it, Pathos the suffering of those persons children, for instance,who are merely helpless victims. Wit, the brilliant perception of incongruities, is a matter of Intellect and the complement of Humor."

"Alright everyone, I don't want to bore you with more notes and more information that I already have given you today. Does anyone have any questions or discussions they'd like to add?"

——————-

Even as everyone was packing up I could feel his gaze a mile away. I was starting to regret not having anything under my hoodie, it was getting very hot being under his gaze 24/7.

Maybe he won't notice me as I try and walk out?

I start making my way towards the door, "Ophelia wait."

I huff before I turn back to look at him. Today he wears black slacks with black dress shoes and a blue collard shirt with a blue suit jacket.

"Yes?"

He makes steps towards me while I back away from him. My back hits the door while Ren gains on me. Crap.

I keep my eyes trained on the floor as I can feel his breath fanning against my face. He smelled of mint and a little bit of aftershave.

"Look at me Ophelia." I did. He was studying my face, his jaw set.

"You're afraid." It wasn't really a question but more like a statement.

"I- I'm not the one you want."

He tilts my chin to look up at his face and I make a small gasp as my doe eyes search his.

"You're everything that I want." He drops his hand, "Let's meet for coffee after you're classes Friday. Just to talk only."

I let a sigh escape from my lips as he steps back. "I don't know."

"Coffee and talk only."

I decide to nod my head just to get myself out of this conversation, "Okay."

I turn around to reach the doorknob to leave when a pair of hands shoot out and cage me in. My breathing is almost nonexistent and I start shaking like a leaf. I feel a finger brush my hair out of my face and I shiver.

"Why so timid?" His finger brushes my hair away from my neck and I feel his breath fanning where my pulse lies.

I have another class I have to get to.

I push him away gently and reach for the knob again, "I'm sorry I can't do this right now."

I walk out of the classroom and I hear the door shut where I just left him standing.


	10. Chapter 10

I could barely concentrate on my next class because I couldn't stop shaking.

"Ms. Khline."

"Ms. Khline!"

You snapped you're head up to see you're annoyed college professor in the center of the room with his arms crossed. "I suggest you quit daydreaming and instead focus on your next assignment of analyzing Shakespeare."

You nodded your head, "Sorry professor." You were embarrassed that you were caught doing anything else than paying attention. Ren was affecting you entirely to the point you couldn't even function and now you had to meet him for coffee?

Rey was the one that recommended Hux's class but he did not play around at all. Even though you just started class, he would assign work every week that took extensive time to complete and lots of reading and drafting along with lots of editing and finalizing. Don't get me wrong I love this sort of thing, I've just become distracted with a certain problem with another professor.

"Ophelia!"

"Hey Ophelia!" I snapped up to see Rose remove her hand from my shoulder. I didn't even feel her shaking me or speaking. "Class is over."

I snapped back to the present. "Oh." I said feeling embarrassed. "Thank you." Rose watched me pack up my things and walked with me to the door, "Lost in your thoughts huh?"

"You have no idea."

——————

I reach my dorm room which luckily, Rey isn't here yet from class. I grab the pillow from my bed and scream into it.

I throw my pillow back into my frustrated that it didn't make me feel any better.

I peel off my clothes from class and decide to hop in the shower to rid of my tense muscles before I start on Hux's infuriating work to be complete.

————-

After stepping out of the shower, I dried myself off and changed into yet again another pair of sweatpants and a sweat shirt. Shocking I know. I wrap a towel around my hair and plop down in my bed along with my laptop.

Definitely not looking forward to starting Hux's work.

I skim through the assignment we have to complete which is to read an excerpt from one of Shakespeare's work from our choosing and write a two page analysis on it.

I groaned and went to go scream into my pillow again.

Is it too late to switch majors?

————-

4 days and a lot of homework later.....

Friday afternoon

I walk back to my dorm exhausted from my classes and fuming about the amount of work that Hux gave us. Fortunately, Ren's class was more lecture and note taking base and never had any homework unlike Hux. I was thankful that I only had one class I had to actually worry about my assignments in.

Ren never once spoke to me again after the incident on Monday. Was he mad that I pushed him away? Either way I didn't care.

As I opened the door to my dorm, I got a notification on my phone. It was from Ren.

12:30: Meet me at the cafe off of Resistance Boulevard at 3. Bring the contract.

I sighed. I've forgotten about his "coffee meetup." I liked it better when he was ignoring me so that I wouldn't have to think about him.

—————

I didn't feel like taking another shower so instead I dressed in some black leggings with a baggy t shirt and my slides. I'm all about comfort and not style.

I grabbed my dorm keys and my backpack which held the contract and my phone and just as I was turning to the door, Rey came in.

"Where are you going?"

Shit, think of an excuse!

"To go study."

Rey had a smirk on her face and crossed her arms, "Where."

"Oh you know, the library."

"You don't even know where the library is Ophelia."

I go a little ways past her and thankfully she scoots over but she hasn't let the smirky look off her face.

I grab the doorknob and step out in the hallway, "It's in building C on the second floor."

Rey scoffs, "Actually it's in building D on the first floor."

I don't let her finish as I shut the door and yell a quick bye while I scurry off before she gets even more suspicious. I can't believe I'm hiding this from Rey.

—————-

I decided to walk to the cafe because it was only two blocks away from campus and it was gorgeous outside.

As I reach the cafe I immediately spot him and my hands start to get clammy and all of a sudden I feel cold.

He spots me but doesn't say anything or make a gesture. I walk quickly towards the table and sit down across from him.

"Did you bring it?"

I roll my eyes, "No I decided to leave it on purpose."

"Cut the attitude Ophelia. I won't hesitate to put you over me knee."

"Oh you wouldn't."

He gives me a dangerous look and I shift in my seat.

"Try me."

I didn't know the breath I was holding in once I set the contract on the table. Ren reached into his pocket and pulled out a pen and set it next to it.

"Now since you're new to all of this I want you to have an open mind and be willing to try everything. As you're dominant, I will be testing your limits but never something you wouldn't be able to handle."

He looked up at me and I nodded at him letting him continue.

"This is strictly what our relationship will be like. I don't do romance. I don't do dates, or movies or ice skating. Occasionally I will take you out shopping for your pleasure of buying new things and my pleasure of spending money on you. Our arrangement will still be intact while we are in public. Do you understand?"

"Yes I do."

"Okay good. I will still be going over the rules and procedures once we start meeting with each other more. Every time we see each other, I expect you to be respectful towards me and have no hesitation. This whole relationship is built on trust and I will never do anything that would harm you in any way. Do you trust me Ophelia?"

"I do."

"Great. Sign the contract and we can begin."

I decided to put my fear of contracts aside and I picked up the pen and signed my name.

"If either of us decides that we do not want to continue with this, this contract does not bind us. I have no legal action over you to fulfill this contract nor do you have any legal action over me. But if you decide to walk away, there will be no second chances."

I nodded my head as he took the pen and the contract away from table.

I started to become self conscious from the way he was looking at me, like he was staring into my soul.

"What?"

"I would like to fuck you tomorrow."

"Oh um, okay. Where?"

"My house. I'll text you the details tomorrow morning. Make sure you read them or there will be consequences."

He stood up from the table and I also stood up.

Ren grabbed my hand and put it up to his lips, kissing my knuckle.

"Welcome to my world Ophelia."

What the fuck did I just get myself into?


	11. Chapter 11

It was nearly 5 o' clock once your meeting with Ren was over and you were headed back to your dorm room for some relaxation.

You opened the door to your dorm room and Rey was laying on her bed smoking a cigarette and watching the smoke rise up to the ceiling.

"So how was your studying?" You could hear the sarcasm in her voice

"It went well." You dropped your backpack on the floor and went to grab the cigarette box off of Rey's bed. Rey sat up with the lighter in her hand and lit up the cigarette for you.

"Pretty hard to study if you don't have your textbooks with you."

You almost choked on the smoke. "What?"

"Your textbooks are on your nightstand Ophelia."

"Oh, I must've forgotten them." You offered a meek smile in return.

"What's been up with you? You have to tell me! We're practically related!"

You sighed as you blew out the smoke that was giving you a tingling sensation. A "brief high" is what Rey and I liked to call it.

"I don't know what your talking about."

She pushed my shoulder in a playful way and scoffs, "Oh come on Ophelia! I'm not that stupid you know. First you ditch the party and now your saying you go to the library to study."

I stay silent as I watch Rey's gears turn in her head.

She suddenly beams at me, "It's a guy isn't it!"

You laugh out loud but your pretty sure Rey isn't buying it. "Oh my gosh! What's his name? Can I meet him!"

"Whoa slow down Rey. It's just some random guy from tinder."

Nice save Ophelia (eye roll.) Tinder? Really? Is that the best lie you could've came up with?

"Okay well be careful."

"You know I'm always careful. Careful is my middle name."

Suddenly our door opened with the two boys clamoring over each other.

"I thought your middle name was Grace?" Finn said.

Rey crossed her arms, "We're you two idiots listening to our conversation the whole time?"

"Well we wanted to hear the juicy details about your mystery hunk, Ophelia."

I slap my hand on my forehead, this is just great Isn't it?

—————————

Saturday morning I woke up in an empty dorm room. Rey had classes so I was left alone. Soon enough my phone pinged with a message from Ren.

10:30: Bring an extra bag with you of clothes, you'll be staying overnight. I expect you at 12 sharp in my bedroom kneeling next to the bed naked. I await your arrival eagerly Ophelia. I hope you had a good rest last night.

He texted his address after I read his message. I'll need to remember to call an Uber. How am I gonna get there at 12 sharp? I need to shower and get ready!

——————

I ended up getting out of the shower at 11:20. Who spends all their time in a shower? Me I guess. I grab my backpack and pack my laptop so I can do homework and I pack a pair of sweat pants and a cute oversized flannel that Rey gave to me for my birthday. I ended up wearing an oversized sweater under some leggings and my slides again. I grab my room key and scribble a note to Rey saying that I'll be back tomorrow afternoon.

————-  
I stepped into my Uber and gave the man the address. I started to feel more nervous than ever and I couldn't stop myself from bouncing my leg the whole time. I can't believe I was really doing this. It's nerve wracking and I felt like I was about to puke.

I felt the car stopped and when I looked up, sure enough I was at his house. I checked my phone for the time and it was 11:40. I handed the man a 20 and told him to keep the change and gave him a quick thank you and stepped out of the car into the cool afternoon.

My phone got another ping,

11:42: Door is unlocked

Is he watching me?

I walked up to front door and turned the doorknob walking into his house. It was just as amazing as I remembered. I will never get over the interior, Rey would love it too.

I try to be as quiet as possible as I walk to Ren's bedroom but it's difficult when your heart is practically going 100 miles a minute.

I drop my backpack near the dresser and begin undressing. To say I was nervous was an understatement, I was terrified of what was to come. I have a feeling that Ren wasn't going to be like how he was last time. I check the time on my phone, 11:55. Shit. Shit. I quickly discard of my clothes and fold them as fast as I can and I set them on the dresser neatly.

I hear footsteps and I practically jump to a spot near the bed and kneel from what he told me. My hands were trembling and clammy and the coldness of not having clothes covering my body left my skin in goosebumps and my nipples becoming hard. Not to mention the cold air going between my thighs making it incredibly difficult to sit on my knees.

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw dress shoes in my direction and I quickly cut my gaze towards the floor because it felt like the right thing to do.

I almost melted once I heard him speak. "When I come into this room, this is how you will be. Kneeling next to my bed, with your head bowed and your arms crossed behind your back, and your eyes casted to the floor."

I shivered when I felt his fingertips graze my back and gathering my hair. He was braiding it. I felt the braid come down on my back again and I heard him get up.

"Your eyes casted down Ophelia." Shit. I did what he told me but I saw him from the corner of my eyes walk into a closet? I couldn't tell. I didn't want him to know that I was disobeying his instructions. I heard lots of shuffling and moving things and I was so lost in thought when I jumped after hearing a big thump from things being dumped onto the bed.

"Let's begin."


	12. Chapter 12

⚠️CHAPTER WARNINGS: BLINDFOLD, BONDAGE, SLAPPING, EDGING, DIRTY TALK, NIPPLE CLAMPS, MULTIPLE ORGASMS, SEX, BLOWJOB. IF ANY, ANY OF THESE TOPICS MAKE YOU UNCOMFORTABLE, PLEASE DO NOT READ. You have been warned.⚠️

I still stayed in position even though the stuff he dropped onto the bed made my stomach drop from the nerves.

I saw my world turn to black as I felt his fingers slip something over my head. Immediately my senses were heightened which was probably the point of the blindfold. Making my fear and anxiety sky rocket. I started panting and taking deeper breaths so that I wouldn't faint or pass out.

Ren sensed my uneasiness and rubbed my shoulders telling me to relax and that he was right next to me incase something were to happen which was comforting given the situation I was in. He took my one hand gently and pulled me up to my feet. He led me to the bed which I could feel and I got up on and sat.

"Hand me your wrists." I did as he said and held them out and a second later I felt something rough and itchy being tied upon my wrists. Basterd is using rope. Rope tends to irritate your skin more if you struggle against it making it highly irritable.

Ren pulled my wrists together and tied it toward the bedpost. I only had the mobility of my legs.

"I want you to keep your head down and arch your spine up so that only your ass sticks out." This position definitly wasn't the most comfortable and I knew my neck was going to kill me once this was over. However, Ren guided my head into a more comforting position which I gave him a quiet thank you for.

"Green means your fine and you want to contiue the session. Yellow is for I haven't reached my limit yet, but I'm not as comfortable as green. Red means to stop completely in which I will cease all activity and I will make sure you are okay, but I will never start again. When you say Red, the session is over for the day. Are you with me Ophelia?"

"Yes."

I felt a sharp pain on my ass. "Yes what?"

"Yes sir."

"Good girl. You will always address me as sir while you are in my home or Ren. Eiether is fine. In our sessions you are completely mine to do as I please and I will tolerate zero disrespect. If I sense attitude I will readjust it quickly. You are allowed to safe word whenever you are uncomfrotable with something and decide you do not want to continue. Your safety is my priority. I do hope that each time we get together, you are able to further yourself. Submitting can be a fun and exciting thing, but most importantly is to learn your limits and know what you are and what you are not comfortable with."

"Alright, enough talking for now. I'll explain more later. Are you doing okay Ophelia?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. I don't want to see that blindfold come off at anytime."

There was silence for a minute or two and I was wondering whethere he left me tied up like this for a sick joke.

I heard buzzing and the impact of something vibrating on my clit. I writhed at the intensity and I started to understand why Ren tied my wirsts so that I would have to feel more of it without moving.

He started moving the vibrator around in between my folds and I mewled at the intensity. I felt myself building up when the vibrator went down in intensity and I lost it. I could feel sweat start to bead around my forehead. Once again the vibrator went up in intensity and tried to rub my thighs together for some sort of friction. Anything to get rid of this ache between my thighs that was growing by the minute. I groaned in frustration when the vibrator was turned down once again, ridding me of my orgasm. He's edged me twice and I'm about to explode. My clit was feeling extra sensitive and I bet my labia was starting to swell due to the amount of torture I was getting off of a stolen orgasm. Twice now.

"Please sir, I need to cum." I whimpered.

I felt my hair being yanked back and I let out a quiet whimper. "You'll cum when I say you can. If you cum without my permission, I will punish you."

He pushed my head back down and I screamed as I felt the vibrator once again come down ruthlessly on my clit. It felt like sandpaper and it did not feel nice at all. I needed to cum but I did not want to feel the wrath of another punishment from Ren. His belt marks took several days to disappear.

I moved anyway I could to escape the pain that was on my clit, but this only led Ren to heighten up the vibration. "Fuck!"

I started to cry once I felt the vibrator being snatched away from my clit. Ren started petting my head which only made me cry more.

I heard a zipper and the ripping of plastic. I arched my back in suprise when I felt his hand go to my nipples. My nipples were still hard, but Ren rolled one between his finger and then did the same with the other one. I tensed when I felt maybe a clamp being shut on my nipple and the same being done to the other. Ren tightened the chain and I gasped when I felt the clamps work. They were literally pinching them. It wasn't uncomfortable, it just felt immensely strange.

Ren gave me no warning as he pushed his length into, his one hand was wrapped around my braid which pulled my head up as he pounded into me.

"Since you wanted to cum so bad, slut. Your going to cum as many times as I tell you to."

"Sir, ah! I don't know if I can do that! Ah!"

He gripped my jaw in his other hand, "Oh I'll make sure of it."

He continued to pound into me and I climbed that familiar high. "Cum now."

However, when I did, he didn't stop and not to long after did I cum again. I didn't even recover from the first time so I was feeling extra sensitive. "That's two. Let's make it four."

Four? Oh no. I don't think I can.

"I- ah! I can't!"

I was telling the truth.

"You are going to, right now." I shrieked as Kylo pinched my clit as he continued to push his length in and out of me. I was nearly on the edge but he started to cirlce my clit and that is when I really saw stars. I couldn't take it anymore. I entirely deflated onto the bed. But he was quick to flip me over onto my back.

"Your going to cum one more time and then we'll be done angel. You are doing so good."

I was completely out of it and didn't even realize that the rope was off my wrists. I screamed when Kylo lifted the clamps off of my nipples and I could feel the blood rush back into them. Kylo lifted me off the bed and set me down onto the floor near the bed.

He removed the blindfold, "Knees."

I almost fell over as the evening light was casted into the room but even though I was exhausted, I wanted to get this over with so that I can sleep so I did what he told me.

"Open."

His length was shoved into my mouth and I gagged but was determined to take the whole thing. I wanted to please him. I treated it like a lollipop. I would go up and down on his length and suck.

"Oh fuck. Just like that Angel. Shit, I'm about to cum."

He shot his hot load into my throat and I didn't gag once.

"Swallow it. All of it."

Once I did what he said, I collapsed on the ground, exhaustion taking over me.

He picked me up and layed me on the bed.

"You did so well. Let's get you cleaned up."

I felt his lips on my forehead before I passed out.


	13. Chapter 13

⚠️ CHAPTER WARNINGS: SHOWER SEX ⚠️

I woke up under the covers feeling warm and well rested. Ren must've cleaned me up when I passed out, because I not longer felt sticky or sweaty from this afternoon.

He dressed me in the clothes that we're in my bag. I smiled to myself.

The room was no longer lit and I glanced at the clock that was on the bedside table next to the bed, 8:00 pm.

What! I slept like 7 hours straight almost. I heard my stomach rumble signaling that it's time to go eat some food.

I got out of his bed carefully. My body was definitely sore. Everywhere.

I went out into the hallway and walked into his living room where he was cooking again.

I didn't want to disrupt him so I went to go sit on one of the stools near the island in the kitchen.

He was dressed in a normal t shirt and sweatpants. His long black was tousled and not neat like how it appears in class. It was cute.

He turned around with a pan of what looked like tomato sauce and went towards the sink.

"I hope you like spaghetti and meatballs."

That sounds amazing right about now.

"Yes, that sounds perfect. Thank you."

He appeared in a couple of minutes with a plate of pasta with tomato sauce and meatballs on it.

"Chardonnay?"

"Please."

He came back with two glasses in his hand and went to sit next to me while I started eating.

The first bite made an explosion is my mouth, I thought I was going to start drooling everywhere.

"Tell me about yourself. What are you studying?"

I looked up at him while he was looking at me back with an intensive gaze.

I shifted in my seat before answering, "I want to become a writer and write in New York for the Daily Times."

"Why writing?"

I don't know. Why writing?

"Writing gives me an escape from everything that is going on around me. It gives me peace, and if I can write for my job and get payed for it and live in New York, it's a big bonus for me."

"Isn't your family worried about you moving so far away."

I twirled my pasta around on my fork and bit my bottom lip.

"I- uh, haven't got a family. My roommate Rey and her parents adopted me. My mom died giving birth to me and my dads an alcoholic. I owe everything to Rey."

Ren put his hand on mine and squeezed it even though it didn't give me much comfort. In reality I never wanted it to be like this. A sob story. I just wanted to be a normal girl with a loving family, not a broken household where your dad can't even remember who you are anymore.

"I'm sorry I asked."

I shook my head and looked up at him, "It's fine, I promise."

"Well your making a good choice taking my class."

Well it was a requirement so I didn't really have a choice, but I decided to keep that comment to myself.

"Tell me more about Rey."

"Oh gosh, where do I start?"

——————————-

After dinner, he insisted on finishing the dishes and I went back towards his room to work on some homework.

————————

It was only 11 pm but I could feel my eyes fluttering shut every second but I refused to sleep without finishing another one of Hux's surprise assignments he liked to randomly give during the hours when we weren't in class.

Honestly how could Rey stand this class?

I guess the material was good in making me think outside of the box, but was my finger cramping from typing so often really worth it?

My thoughts were interrupted when Ren pushed the door open.

"You've never told me your name."

He looked up in surprise but quickly recovered in putting a straight face again.

"It's Kylo."

Interesting name.

Kylo Ren.

"I like it."

Kylo starts undressing in front of me.

"Come shower with me."

"I'm a little-" I yawn, "busy."

Kylo, who is now shirtless and pant less, saunters over to the bed and closes my laptop.

"I was working on that you know."

He doesn't answer but takes my hand and drags me out of the bed and into his fancy modern bathroom.

He leaves me to stand while he goes to his shower and turns the faucet on.

He comes back to me and starts with taking off my sweatpants and I hold on to his forearm to balance. He grins at me wickedly when he puts his warm mouth over my clothed mound.

I moan and tip my head back while he takes down my panties with his teeth.

He looks up at me and I'm blushing so hard I'm surprised theirs not smoke coming from my face.

He stares down at me while he unbuttons my flannel and pushes it to the ground. My bra joins the pile in a matter of seconds. I felt goosebumps rise on my skin from his fingers unclasping my bra and his fingers brushing across my delicate skin.

He undresses also and takes my hand to lead me into the shower.

He puts me in front of the faucet while his chest rests against my back. I close my eyes as I feel the hot water soak up my skin. Hot showers are truly amazing.

He reaches a hand over my head and I feel something being poured atop of my head. He's shampooing my hair.

His shampoo smelled minty and I felt giddy knowing him and I were going to smell the same. He leaned me more into the water and I reached my hand out to my hair to wash the shampoo out. Once the shampoo was rinsed out of my hair, I felt him grab me back and rub something else into my body which I guessed was a body wash that also smelled like mint.

His fingers rubbed and kneaded my shoulders and I let my head fall onto his chest with my mouth gaped open.

He then went down further my back until he reached my behind which he also kneaded and rubbed. My eyes shot open and I gasped when he smacked my ass. Kylo just chuckled in my ear.

I thought his hands we're going to go in between my legs, but I sighed as his hands went towards my collarbone.

He rubbed the body wash on my chest and then reached down to my breasts squeezing them both. I let out a moan as he rolled my nipple between his forefinger and his thumb. My head fell onto his chest as he did the same thing to the other nipple. He made his path over my stomach and down to my navel and just when I thought he was going to go down lower, he pulled away.

I sighed in protest and picked up my head which felt a million times heavier now. Kylo brushed a wet strand of my hair away from my face, "Put your hands on the wall and spread your legs."

Oh my. Hearing those words made me feel hotter than a fireplace. I quickly complied and did as he said. I shivered when I felt his hands go over my ass and gasped when he shoved two fingers into me. He was pumping them in and out but when I tried to move my ass to his fingers, he would stop completely.

I could feel myself wanting to cum and was about to tell Kylo. "Don't cum yet."

"Kylo- ah. I need to!"

He took his fingers out and slammed his cock into me, not giving me anytime to adjust. He pulled out and continued to slam into me at a ruthless pace. "Can I please cum now?"

"Beg."

"Kylo, no. That's ridiculous."

"I guess you won't cum then."

ARGH.

"Kylo- ah fuck! Please please let me cum. I need to."

"Alright, cum, slut."

He didn't slow his pace as I was riding out my orgasm and my clit was growing sensitive.

"You're going to cum one more time for me. Do you understand?"

I nodded my head unable to utter a coherent sentence.

My hair was grabbed and my head was then yanked up.

"Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir I do!"

He released his hold on my hair and never lost rhythm. He moved a finger down to my clit and started circling. My knees were wobbly and I wanted to collapse from all the pleasure I was feeling.

"I'm gonna cum. You're on birth control right?"

"Yes." I rasped out.

Seconds after, I felt a hot liquid enter me and I nearly collapsed from my orgasm, but Kylo had his arms around me so that I wouldn't fall.

I was drifting in and out of consciousness, but I think he was cleaning me up between my legs. I couldn't really tell because I was so exhausted. Kylo really knows how to work someone out.

I felt cold air on my body as I was taken from the shower but I was wrapped in a towel. Kylo tapped the back of one thigh and I jumped onto him while he put both arms under the back of my thighs to support me, and I laid my head on his shoulder feeling the sleep cave in.

His hand was petting my hair making it even more soothing.

I don't even remember if he set me on the bed or clothed me. I blacked out.


	14. Chapter 14

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping and the sun shining through the curtains. I felt great, like a new woman almost.

It was weird not waking up to any smells coming from the kitchen. Very strange. "Kylo?" I called out. No answer. Did he even sleep with me last night? I guess I'll ask him about it.

I spotted a note on the bedside table next to me,

Angel,

I'm sorry I couldn't stay and cook you some breakfast. Some trouble came up today at the university that I had to attend to. I will text you sometime later. My driver will be taking you back.

~ Ren

I sighed in disappointment. I got up from the bed and went to go put my clothes on from last night and also remade the bed. I grabbed my laptop and put it back into my bag and slid on my shoes.

I wonder what Rey was doing. She has such a pet peeve with me because I never answer my phone, which I never even checked since I've been with Kylo.

So Ren has a driver? That's interesting. I wonder what he's like. My thoughts were interrupted when I nearly had a heart attack as I saw a man sitting on the couch texting away.

I don't think he heard me come into the room so I cleared my throat. The man instantly looked up. "Shit sorry." He quickly rose from the couch and went to walk over towards me.

He was very big like Kylo. His muscles were practically begging to be let out from his all black suit he was wearing. "I'm Ap'lek, Ren's personal driver. You must be Ophelia." He flashed a smile and put his hand out so that I could shake it. When I lifted my hand to shake his, he grabbed it and put it to his lips, kissing my knuckle while a huge blush crept across my entire face.

"Ren wasn't lying when he said you were a pretty one."

I bit my lip and looked down at the floor, smiling profusely. I gasped when I felt Ap'lek's finger on my chin bringing it up. Does Kylo know his employer touched me? Should I tell him? Does he even care? All of this seemed wrong. I snapped back when I heard him speak, "You're a shy thing aren't you?" I didn't answer out of shock over what was happening. He dropped his finger thankfully.

"C'mon let's get you home."

—————-

The car ride was awkward and something I would never want to go through again. I only hummed to the radio and looked outside as we were near the bustling campus.

The car was nice. It was a black Chevy Escalade. Sometimes I couldn't focus on the scenery when I could see Ap'lek's hand on the steering wheel. His hand flexed on the steering wheel, and I could spot veins coming from his knuckles. I noticed something shiny coming from his wrist. A bracelet maybe? How did I not notice it before? I wanted to get a better look at it, but their was no way I could from where I was sitting in the back.

Finally, we pulled up to my dorm building. Ap'lek turned his head to look at me, his hand with the bracelet resting on the console. I tried my best to look at what letters we're engraved into it, but Ap'lek must've caught on to my stare and he cleared his throat.

"What's on your mind Ophelia?"

"Oh nothing, just tired is all. Thank you so much for the lift." I was about to reach for the handle when Ap'lek said something that caught my attention. "Ren said that I will be the one to take you wherever you need to."

"That's okay. That won't be necessary." I went to reach towards the door handle again when I heard a clicking noise of a lock.

"It wasn't a question, Angel."

I froze when I heard that nickname that only Kylo used that was now being spoken out of someone else's mouth.

Ap'lek chuckled when he saw my reaction to what he had just called me. "Kylo has already shared your number with me." Bastard. I heard the clicking come back and I stepped out of the car without saying a word or a wave back.

————-

I opened the door to my dorm room with the smell of weed wafting against my nose.

"Well hello there! I'm glad you could finally make it." I smiled and looked back at Rey who was sitting on the couch, cig in hand sitting next to Finn and Poe.

I dropped my bag on my bed and flopped down onto the couch next to Finn, asking him to pass me the bong. He lit the lighter next to it and I took a deep inhale. I could already find my mind at ease as I blew out the smoke and watched it float up to the ceiling.

Finn turned and looked at me, "Rey told me you've been going out on dates." I shrugged. "Something like that yeah." Rey cut in, "Well? How was it? You were gone for nearly two days. We would've smoked all the weed without you!" "How tragic that would've been," Poe said, and Rey smacked him on the shoulder playfully. You shrugged your shoulders again, "It was good, different. He has his own driver." Rey looked at you in disbelief, "He what!" I laughed and took another inhale from the bong. "Yeah he's like crazy rich or something." "Well you better stay with him girl! Make him buy you more clothes, because honey you're wardrobe needs a little something." Rey scrunched her nose after the last sentence. "Or better yet, ask for weed." Poe said.

"Okay first off, I'm offended you just called my fashion sense poor when you were the one who gifted me this flannel, and as for the weed," You looked at both Finn and Poe, "I think you two have it together still to where you can pay for it."

Rey and I laughed as the boys groaned.


	15. Chapter 15

Sunday came and went all too fast. I was sitting in Ren's class waiting for him to start the lecture as he does every morning. Usually I enjoy when he lectures, but today I just couldn't keep my eyes open.

Yesterday, Rey, Finn, Poe and I all smoked the weed. Once we ran out, we started drinking and then smoked cigarettes. The whole night. In the morning, I ended up with a massive hangover resulting in me almost being late for class even though Ren wasn't even here yet. He's never late. Hopefully he doesn't notice that I've been drinking myself into oblivion. Don't even get me started on how much I smell like weed and cigarette smoke. I didn't have time for a shower, okay? I woke up later than my alarm rang and rushed out of my dorm room just to get to class on time. I should've just signed up for noon classes like Rey did.

My head picked up as I heard the door slam shut and there was Kylo in all his glory. He looked tired? His hair was a little more disheveled than usual. Today, he wore simple black glasses but I've never seen him with glasses. Must've been a tough morning.

His eyes briefly cut to mine and I swear he knew. I don't know how, he just did. My whole plan of becoming undetectable had shattered in less than a second and I knew he was going to give me shit for it. Why does he care so much about what I do? It's not like I'm gonna stop smoking just because he tells me to.

———-

I wasn't really listening at all during his lecture today even though he said we would have our first major essay assignment due for his class. I kept thinking about the bracelet, and about what Kylo was going to say to me. Whatever it was it was not going to be good, I know it.

———————

Class ended and I went to gather up my things and saw Kylo head towards his supply closet and decided that this would be a good time to make a run for it which is what I exactly did. I was only a couple feet away from the door handle when I heard his voice call out to me.

"Ophelia get back here."

Should I? Or should I just leave? I let out a deep sigh and turned around and stared at the floor. Anything was more interesting than looking at his face. Even if he was sculpted from the Gods above, I did not want to see his stare and how his arms were crossed against his chest. He reminded me of my father. You know when he was actually a father and not a raging alcoholic like he is now.

"Do you have a habit of drinking and smoking before class just to piss me off? It's getting very old Ophelia."

I scoff and cross my arms too and take a brief glance at his face. His eyes were black and his lips were set in a scowl. "Uncross you're arms, now."

I huff and do as he says and glance at the time on the clock set on his wall at the back of the room. Late for Hux's class again. Great.

"I don't want you in my class at all if you are going to be both inattentive, and drunk."

I turn to go towards the door, "K bye then."

Kylo is at my side in an instant and he grips my arm, his thumb pressing into my skin.

He glares at me and let's go of my arm, "Sit, now."

I do as he says and drop my bag onto the floor next to me. I see him take off his glasses and put them on his desk and run his hands over his face and then through his hair. He pinches the bridge of his nose before he speaks,

"I don't appreciate your smart ass replies. Nor this attitude when you come to class like this. All of you're huffing and puffing. I ought to punish you right now but it will have to wait till later."

I feel my cheeks start to burn and my stomach clench when he said the word punish.

"I'm going to start drug testing you if I have to Ophelia. I don't want it to get to that point. I want to know that I'm going to be able to trust you once you leave my presence."

Now this was just ridiculous.

"Kylo I'm a grown woman, I can do whatever I want."

"Not when you are putting you're life at risk. All this partying and drinking has got to stop. Otherwise I'm going to have to let you go."

You could feel your eyes start to blur and your ears ring. Go? Kylo wouldn't, it was all a bluff to scare me.

As if Kylo could sense what was going through my head he spoke again, "I am entirely serious Ophelia, as much as it will pain me to let you go, I will if you cannot control you're behavior."

I looked up at his face once I sorted my thoughts out, "Okay I understand."

Kylo came to me and gave me his hand so that I can stand up and pick up my things. He gave my hand a reassuring squeeze except it didn't make me feel much better.

"I'm not saying you have to stop entirely. You need to manage it."

I nodded my head as he gave my forehead a gentle peck while he ushered me to the door. He opened it while I stepped out into the empty hallway.

"I know this is early, but I want to take you shopping this weekend."

You gave me a brief smile, "Okay."

You wanted to mention the thing that happened with his employer but it didn't seem like the right time.

Kylo looked around the hallway, I'm guessing to make sure no students were present before he pulled me into his chest and started planting small kisses on my head.

I finally pulled away from his chest and he looked at me and smiled,

"Stay out of trouble will you?"

"No promises." And I walked away without waiting to here a word back.


	16. Chapter 16

On Tuesday, Rey and I basically slept the whole day. Poe always jokes that Rey will never wake up, which is true because Rey is a very heavy sleeper.

Rey was smart in taking afternoon classes unlike me who had to get up at 9:30 in the morning. Rey was only taking two classes because she was took most of her classes during the summer online. Rey was smart, unlike you.

It was starting to get warmer outside so that meant you had to ditch you're beloved sweats and hoodies. So instead of wearing your usual attire, you spotted a pair of black biker shorts and paired it with one of your large thrifted tees and paired it with black converse.

Thanks to Ren keeping you from you're other class, you missed all the details of you're assignment for Hux which led to, yet another, lengthy email.

You sighed once you took you're regular spot in Ren's classroom and took out you're laptop to get ready for another boring lecture about literature. You didn't get the point of learning about how writing became writing and the history behind it. Writing to you meant creating you're own opinion and story. Not following all these dumb rules they created back when Shakespeare was alive. Who even writes like that anymore? No one, that's who.

"Good morning class. Things are going to be a little different today. I have given you instructions for you're first major assignment for my class. I am going to give you all class time and all day today to complete it. I know we usually meet on Friday's but I will be emailing you times to come see me tomorrow to discuss your essays. If you do not get a time tomorrow, it will happen on Friday. I look forward to reading what you have."

Essay, shmessay. How hard can this really be? You've taken some helpful writing courses last semester. This couldn't be any different.

——————————-

I was only halfway done with my essay once class ended. Our assignment was to talk about how much English has changed over the years all the way to present times. Then we had to use a specific literary work of our choice, and explain how a novel might influence change in society. Whole lot of nonsense if you ask me. How is this supposed to help me achieve my internship? We should be researching and writing about a specific problem targeting the world, like global warming! That's an actual article that can get published. Not this rubbish assignment. The whole point of writing is to make someone feel a certain way and gravitate towards you're piece of work. How am I supposed to get someone to feel something when I'm writing about the history of writing? It's bullshit. Even more so when Ren made the page requirement 4 pages. I was going to have a hell of a headache tonight.

———-

Hux's class was boring as usual. The only interesting part was the assignment we were given which was an actual writing assignment. Shocker, I know.

I was so exhausted already, but I knew I had to get this stupid assignment for Ren done so he wouldn't chew my ass out with his boring reprimands. I walked into my dorm room and saw a passed out Rey. No way she was waking up.

————-

I worked through the whole evening making edits to my essay and polishing it backwards and forwards. It was my best work yet and I knew that once I submitted it, Kylo would feel the same way. I was so tired I didn't even want to get up and eat dinner so I only put my laptop carefully onto my desk so I wouldn't wake Rey and fell back onto my pillow.

I immediately fell asleep.

————/——

I didn't want to risk missing my time to go talk about my essay, so I ended up waking at 10, showering, and then sitting on my bed again to check my email.

10:10 am

Meet me in my classroom at 11:00 to discuss you're essay.

It was already 10:30 so I might as well head down there now and wait. I threw on another big tee and paired it with biker shorts and my slides. (Such a fashion icon, eye roll).

—————————-

I was there waiting in the hallway at 10:50 waiting to be let in. I was intrigued to knowing what my feedback would be. I was broken out of my trance as the door opened and a student walked out with a scowl set on their face. Tough day I guess?

I walked into his classroom and saw him sitting at his desk, laptop up and a notepad near. He was wearing a blue collard shirt with khaki slacks and brown dress shoes. He still had his glasses on his face and his hair neatly combed but not gelled back. Once he took his gaze from his computer, he noticed me walking into his room.

"Ophelia, please take a seat." You took the seat that was across from us desk.

"I have to say, I was intrigued by you're essay."

You could feel you're heart flutter. "Thank you sir."

He put his finger up to silence you.

"I was not finished Ms. Khline. I was intrigued by you're essay because of how poorly it was written."

You felt your skin start to burn from your anger bubbling up. "Excuse me?"

"You're essay is poorly written. All of you're idea are not organized and I struggle to find what was the main point of what you were writing about. You've added unnecessary words and sometimes sentences that just add nothing to your paper. Not to mention you incorrectly formatted you're essay. Overall you're grade is a D which means you are failing my class. I thought because of you're writing abilities, you would've easily passed this assignment with an A."

"Well, this wouldn't have happened if I actually had a good teacher."

You regretted these words immediately when they came out of your mouth.


	17. Chapter 17

⚠️CHAPTER WARNINGS: SLAPPING, BELTING, GANG BANG, BONDAGE, NO AFTERCARE⚠️ PLEASE READ AT YOJR OWN RISK.⚠️

Kylo immediately got up from his seat and went towards the door and my heart sunk once I heard the lock click.

Once Kylo turned back around, I saw the murderous look he had on his face and if that wasn't terrifying enough, he was coming right towards me.

I didn't fully comprehend the impact his hand had on my cheek until I felt the stinging pain afterwards. Kylo had a closed fist around my hair, my scalp was screaming as proof. He dragged me towards his desk and bent me over it.

"You want to act like a brat? Then you'll get treated like one." I winced once I felt Kylo let go of my hair. I heard the sound of a belt unbuckling but I didn't dare move. Kylo took both on wrists and secured them by looping i through the belt. I was now armless but I still had mobility of my legs.

"Don't move."

My heart was beating fast as I heard Kylo walk further away. I tried blowing pieces of my hair away from sticking to my face. I stayed silent as I heard him come back.

I felt his finger on my ankle as something was being tied around it and being secured to the table leg. It was a zip tie. He did the same thing to my other leg and now I was left with no mobility at all. I wonder if it was too late to apologize.

I groaned once I felt his fingers go into the waistband of my shorts along with my panties being pulled down. I was totally exposed to the naked eye. He lifted my shirt slightly and then set my tie hands back against my back.

I heard his shoes on the carpet and then saw his face as he brushed the loose strands around my ear. My face was very red and burning. I just started up at his face that was still set into a frown.

"Do you have anything to say Ophelia?"

No. Which was the truth. "No I don't." He raised an eyebrow at me. "You don't have anything to say to me?" I looked down at the floor instead of answering his question and I heard him let out a sigh.

"You leave me no choice then."

It was getting harder not to get turned on as I felt the chilled air in between my legs. No later did I feel the sharp slap on my backside causing me to jolt forward and grit my teeth.

He didn't give me times between slaps and I could just feel the liquid sliding between my legs but there was nothing I could do about it from the position Ren had me in.

He was doing a rhythm. Right cheek, left cheek, then the middle which hurt more of all. I lost count but I could feel my ass practically screaming in pain. Then Ren started hitting my sitting spots and my vision started wavering. I took deep breaths and just let my head fall on his desk. My tears and sweat stuck to my face along with my hair.

Finally he stopped and I felt the belt coming loose on my wrists except my legs were still constrained. Oh no. I could feel myself panicking again and I tried to rise except Kylo's hand held my back down.

"Kylo please! I can't take anymore."

Kylo grabbed my hair and brought my head up to his lips. "You should've thought about that before you were being a brat."

My head shot up when I heard the door lock jingle except Kylo didn't seem all that bothered.

I felt my soul being ripped from my body once I saw Ap'lek walk through the door. Once he spotted me and Kylo with a belt in his hand, a wicked grin was spread across his face.

"Should I come back later sir?"

"No Ap'lek, it's fine. I'll be ready to leave in ten minutes. Come over here. I'm going to need your help."

Shit. Help with what?

I looked down at the floor again as I could hear his footsteps looming closer.

"Damn Ren. What did she do?"

My whole body was shaking and I was even more embarrassed that they were both staring at the elephant in the room. The elephant in the room being that I was tied down, I was naked from the waist down, and my juice was stuck on the back of my legs for them to ogle at.

Why do I get myself in such compromising situations. This could've all been avoided except for this big mouth of mine.

I could hear them whispering behind me and I knew this couldn't have been good.

"I am going to strike you ten times and you're going to take it like the brat you are."

Ap'lek came over but I couldn't look him in the eyes. He only pushed a handkerchief inside of my mouth which I was somewhat grateful for because I was screaming bloody murder. The leather against my recently red sensitive skin hurt like hell on Earth. Fresh new tears coated my skin. Finally it was over and the handkerchief was taken from my mouth. I was exhausted.

"Now for you're finally punishment." I heard zippers in the background but it was all noise, I couldn't focus from the amount of pain my ass was in.

Ap'lek lifted my head up and my eyes bulged out of my head when I saw that his dick was in front of my eyes. He wasn't as thick as Kylo but it was damn near close. He pinched my cheeks until they made a popping noise and stuffed his member into my mouth. At the same time, Kylo shoved his member into my already sore ass.

Ap'lek started moving his hips in and out and I was so focused on what Kylo was doing that Ap'lek had to move my head. I tried to whimper as Kylo kept slamming into me, but it only came out as muffled. I choked when I felt Ap'lek push in even more and I tried desperately to breathe in through my nose.

I could feel both of their rhythms getting sloppy and seconds later I felt his seed hit the back of my throat and Kylo also spilling his seed inside of me. Both of them pulled out, and I gagged once I swallowed all of him down my throat. Kylo was pushing all the remains liquid into my folds ensuring that nothing spilled out.

I was delirious when I felt the zip ties being cut off of my ankles. I could barely move my legs due to blood circulation being cut off for so long. Kylo pulled my panties and shorts back on and left without a word as I heard the door shut behind him.

Leaving me all alone.


	18. Chapter 18

'll skip past all the vague details after Kylo left me in pain and suffering.

After wiping my face and smoothing my hair, I ran to the nearest bathroom. Luckily no one was there to see how terrible I looked. My face was red and blotchy, my hair was a tangled mess in the back for where Kylo gripped it. My wrists had red marks around them as well as my ankles from the digging of the zip ties into my skin. My ass felt like an oven and I couldn't bear to see what it looked like.

I splashed some of the water onto my face and ran some of the water down my hair to smooth it out. I went into a stall and cleaned the dried cum between my legs that Kylo never bothered to clean. His behavior towards me in starting to waver to physically abusive and then he expects me to go shopping with him as nothing had happened. As if he didn't just whip me in front of his personal driver. If he wants to take me shopping tomorrow, fine with me. Let him spend his money on new things for me, it ain't coming out of my wallet so why should it bother me?

—————————-

I somehow made it to my dorm room, but every step I would take was like a needle shooting through my entire body. Rey had class when I got back which I was thankful for because I would've broken down once I've seen her.

I decided to take a new hot shower but I couldn't even enjoy it as much because the hot water kept touching my bruised ass. The red marks still stayed on my skin no matter how much I rubbed them.

I changed into a hoodie and sweatpants because I didn't want Rey to see the marks on my skin because I knew she wouldn't let up if she got started.

I pulled myself into my bed but instantly winded when I felt my ass sit down. I reached for my laptop and opened my email. The email that caught my eye was from my dean who sent me a link to apply to my internship and how to schedule an interview. At least something is going right.

——————

A couple phone call laters and I booked myself an interview in three days on campus. I was so excited that at least something was going right and I was at least a little closer to achieving a writing career in New York. I couldn't wait to let Rey know and the guys.

———————

The next morning

Rey and I both woke up around 12ish when I decided to break the news. I sat in her bed with her and tried to act serious even though I was doing summersaults.

"So last night, after a couple of phone calls, I booked an interview for my internship on campus."

Rey tackled me onto her bed and I laughed out loud and tried to shove her away.

"OH MY GOSH THATS GREAT OPHELIA!"

After we calmed down I sat back up, "nothing is set yet." I bit my lip before continuing, "my interview is in three days."

"We need to celebrate tonight!"

At that time my phone pinger but I ignored it to answer Rey, "yes I'm totally down!"

I went back to my bed and picked up my phone, it was a text from Kylo.

12:45 My driver will be there to pick you up at 1:30. See you then.

Kylo.

I'll just wear my sweatpants and just change my shirt, it's not like I want to impress him after what he did to me anyways. I never even got an 'are you okay?' text message this morning.

——////-

Rey had class, so it was easier to slip out without being questioned. I wasn't going to tell Kylo about my interview frankly cause I didn't want to and he doesn't need to know about my personal life because it seems that all he cares about is what is between my legs .

I spotted the big black SUV and saw Kylo standing next to the door which he opened as I got closer. We didn't speak the whole way, the tension was deafening. Don't get me started on not making eye contact with Ap'lek. Being embarrassed that he saw the most personal parts of me was an understatement, I was mortified.

I kept my mouth closed as Kylo took my hand and led me out of the car and into the mall. Neither Kylo and I spoke. We only spoke when he was showing me an article of clothing and whether I liked it or not and if I showed some sort of agreement, he would buy it for me.

Not a couple stores later and Kylo's hands were already full with bags. We still haven't spoken of yesterday and I didn't think I wanted to bring it up.

Hours later and we were back in the SUV on the way back to campus. Kylo bought me many dresses and tops, but this still didn't fix the issue. As I was about to leave the car, Kylo grabbed the back of my neck and brought my lips to his. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and I groaned. His warm lips were gone from mine too soon and it was left to silence again.

"I'll talk to you later."

I only nodded my head and exited out of the vehicle with the mountain of bags that were in my hand.

Once I stepped into my dorm room, Rey came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body.

"Ooooh what's in the bags?"

I sighed, "Clothes."

Rey frowned, "What's wrong? Trouble with your boy toy?"

"Something like that."

"Well good thing we're partying tonight!"

She reached into one of the bags and pulled out an extremely short red mini dress and a smirk spread across her face.

"Okay, you are definitely wearing this tonight."


	19. Finale

"3,2,1!"

My body writhed as the vodka went down my throat, burning.

Rey, Finn, Poe, and I were all crowded around the table in a club taking shots. The music was booming and their was a large crowd at the club tonight.

We took shot after shot and were dancing to the eccentric music that was ringing in our ears. Rey and I were grinding against each other while the boys were ogling us. Boys will be boys.

I was having the time of my life, until I had to go use the restroom.

I screamed towards Rey which was hard because the music was so loud.

"HEY! IM GONNA USE THE BATHROOM."

Rey was grinding on some blonde guy, "WHAT?"

I pointed towards the bathroom, "BATHROOM."

She nodded her head and I walked towards the bathroom which was occupied by a line. Just my luck.

I pulled my phone out of my bra and looked through my messages. Kylo's name sticking out from the rest. I decided to dial his number.

He picked up after the second ring.

"Ophelia?"

"Why haven't you apologized?"

"What?"

"Why haven't you apologized to me. You hit me and left me and we didn't even talk about it on Friday."

"Ophelia, I don't think your in your right mind right now. I'm sending someone to pick you up."

"Kylo your not fucking listening to me! You think you know what's best for me but you don't! You want to know the truth? Your not best for me an-."

My phone died mid call, just great.

————

As the night went on, I forgot about Kylo's threat and continued to drink the night away with my friends.

Eventually, Finna and Poe went home and it was just Rey and I. Actually just me because Rey was still with the blonde guy from earlier. They must've been really hitting it off if Rey was sticking with him for this long. And me?

I was fighting down my 10the vodka shot. I could barely walk straight. So when I felt a pair of large hands pick me up, I welcomed it.

I felt my body being set on leather seats and the rest was history as I blacked out.

————————-

I groaned and touched my forehead as I sat up on a bed. Not just any bed, Kylo's bed, with Kylo sitting in a chair right across for me.

His eyes were blazing with anger.

"Kylo, I can explain."

"Just listen Ophelia. Can you do that for once?"

I felt my anger start to boil up even though I had a terrible headache.

"No Kylo you don't! You have put me through hell! You say that you know the best for me even though all you have done is shown me hatred. All you ever did this whole time was hurt me and leave me in my most vulnerable state! You did nothing! You don't care about me or anyone!"

He stayed silent while I had tears streaming down my face, "You pretend that I meant something to you and all you did was unleash your anger upon me. You broke me. You are a monster."

In a flash, Kylo had his hands around my neck and I couldn't breathe. Ren's eyes were as black as I've ever seen them and my vision was spotting.

"Kylo. I can't.... breathe."

He kept his hands there and I was on the verge of blacking out when Kylo let go of my neck and I fell to the ground in a coughing heap

"Oh god. Ophelia! I am so sorry."

I quickly stood up, "Don't fucking touch me!"  
I quickly scrambled around him and out the bedroom and into the hallway.

As I made my way into his living room, I saw multiple men sitting around on his couch. I met their eyes briefly before I heard Kylo's footsteps behind me and I quickly scrambled to the front door.

"Ophelia wait!"

I stopped for a minute and turned around to meet his face.

"You have some real issues Kylo, I hope you get them figured out before you hurt some other girl. Fuck you. Have a nice life."

I walked down the sidewalk hoping that he didn't follow behind me and was relieved when no one was following me.

It probably took me ten minutes to get back to campus on foot and I probably looked like a mess. I was still in my outfit from the club and I never checked my hair which must've looked liked a birds nest. My face was probably red and puffy again.

I was relieved once I saw my dorm building and I scrambled inside into my dorm room where Rey was sitting on her bed. Her head immediately perked up once she saw the door open and her expression fell when she saw me.

She quickly got out of her bed and took me into a hug while I sobbed into her shirt. We just stood there in the middle of the room and once I calmed down she started asking me what had happened.

"Did he do this to you?" Her fingers traced over the bruise on my neck. I nodded my head.

"It's okay, I'm done with him, I've learned my lesson. It's over. For good."

——————-

2 weeks later

The semester was coming to an end and I was already packing up my things for my move to NYC. The interviewer saw potential in my writing and decided that I can come along and see if I'm the real deal or not.

Although I still had classes with Kylo, we rarely made eye contact. I only turned in my work for his and Hux's classes. My grade for Hux being an A, and Kylo's a B. He couldn't even give me a A.

——————-

5 days later

After a 3 hour flight to NYC, Rey and her parents and I were all in the living room of my new apartment. Boxes were still around the living room.

My bruises finally disappeared signaling and end of a history with Kylo Ren. I never did tell Rey who the boy was.

I went and hugged Rey's mom and dad. "Thank you two so much for helping me find a place.

"It's no problem really dear. We're just glad that you're going to be able to start something new!"

I turned away from them and towards Rey. Rey still had 1 more year of classes to go through before she could join me.

She hugged me first before I could. "Be careful Ophelia."

I pulled away from her, "I will I promise. Go get your certification so you can join me here!"

She nodded her head. "Tell the boys I said hi will you?"

"Of course."

As she walked towards her parents she turned around again, "You better call me like all the time! I'll hunt you down if you don't."

I laughed and went and hugged them one last time before they all piled out the door.

I went towards my bedroom which only had a mattress and I flopped down onto the bed and put my hands on my stomach and looked at the ceiling.

What now?

Ugh. The ending was so heavy for me omg. I know this book was little lack luster but I may or may not have a sequel planned. You didn't hear that from me though. Look out for my books in the future though ;) also I'm too lazy to proofread so I hope there's no mistakes.


End file.
